


Prickly Cactus

by MrsDvlDg



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e12 Serpents, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDvlDg/pseuds/MrsDvlDg
Summary: I never liked how Josiah treated Ezra when he came looking for advice and help during Serpents.  Then someone posted a meme that had Ezra using the phrase at the end of the story and after a little time (and massive begging to my muse) this story came about.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Prickly Cactus

Vin sat leaning back in his chair and watched as Ezra tossed back yet another shot. It was highly unusual for the gambler to drink hard liquor fast and was downright strange that he'd do it more than once. He eyed Inez as she filled up the shot glass in front of Ezra again. After slightly adjusting the sling his right arm was in, Ezra tossed back the whiskey.

“Ezra, that's five shots in as many minutes,” Vin cautiously warned the gambler.

“I am aware of that, Mr. Tanner. I don't plan on stopping until I am no longer aware of that fact.”

“Nathan just let you out of the clinic. I think he might be a bit put out that you're replacing your fluids with alcohol.”

Ezra just glared at the tracker. Vin shrugged it off the same way he did Chris's glares. At least Ezra wasn't using the sharp side of his tongue.

“Just worried about you, Ezra.”

“I know, Mr. Tanner. I simply want to forget that I am a failure.”

Vin's feet dropped to the floor.

“Failure? Who called you that?!”

“No need to tell me that specifically. The evidence is overwhelming even to a con such as myself.” Bitterness filled Ezra's statements.

“Well, that's just not true.”

“You cannot argue with evidence.”

“Fine,” Vin snorted, “tell me what evidence you have.”

“How about my latest screw-up? I couldn't keep an eye Jones properly, leading Chris to firmly believe I was untrustworthy. Why would he trust me over Josiah with the 10,000? Josiah obviously knew I wasn't to be trusted because he told me he was the serpent and that money was the apple as he thrust it at me. Then, I couldn't even properly abscond with the apple: I turned around when I saw the younger Stutz. My mother would be appalled at my behavior.”

“Alright, so Chris was annoyed that he had to lock up Jones, but it worked out just fine. Jones certainly didn't tell us that tidbit about Stutz having a partner son earlier so we would have been operating in the dark had we not put him in the jail.” Vin leaned back again. “So what if your mother holds money over somebody's life? That's not you. Never has been.”

“Mr. Tanner,” Ezra started.

“Nope, Ezra, it's not who you are. If money was more important to you than a life, we wouldn't be sitting here talking. You would have handed me over to that sheriff in Jericho.”

“And what of Josiah?” Ezra spat out.

“Josiah has demons of his own, Ezra. Temptations that bother his soul.”

“You think Josiah has a problem with large amounts of money?”

“Nah. But he could've been thinking about temptations and such and gotten wrapped up in his to the point that he forgot how to be a preacher. Figure that happened before which is why he doesn't claim to be a preacher anymore.”

“So Josiah took his own torments out on me?” Ezra tossed back another shot.

“More'n likely. Hell, wouldn't be the first time for any of us to do that.”

Ezra took another shot, considering Vin's words. He was well past sober at this point but not so far gone as to be rendered unable to contemplate the situation. He grabbed the bottle and his glass before joining Vin at the table.

“Well, I guess you're still going to get drunk?” Vin asked.

Ezra gave a short nod before taking another drink.

“Alright, I'll watch your back for you, but I won't take your lecture from Nathan.”

“Fair enough, Mr. Tanner.”

A short time passed with Ezra drinking steadily but not as hard as he had before his conversation with Vin. He was still entirely too sober when Josiah entered the saloon. His green eyes flashed. Vin bit his lip and pulled his hat down to hide the twinkle in his eyes.

“Ezra?” Josiah asked. “Mourning the loss of the money by getting drunk?”

Ezra stood, swaying very little. “I have met some pricks in my time, but you, sir, are a cactus! Next time you want to play the serpent, take bite of your own apple.”

He then went to march up the stairs, losing a bit of his dignity as he tripped on the first step. Vin moved with his customary fast grace, catching the gambler.

“Let's get you upstairs for some rest, Ezra. Inez? Could you send up some water? I'll try and get him to drink some.”

“Of course, Senor Vin.” She glared at Josiah. “He got shot today and then felt the need to get drunk because you took your pain out on him. I don't know what put you in that mood, but his view is very close to mine.”

Josiah missed most of her muttering that followed as Inez slipped into Spanish, but he thought he may have heard her say something that roughly translated into him being a dildo because he wasn't real enough to be a dick. He walked out of the saloon with the realization that he would have a lot groveling to do in the coming days.

  
  


~The End~


End file.
